Talk:Ground Pound
title This is a perfect example when I mentioned articles that you cannot possibly make long enough. Unless you can - somehow - give us a full-length article on a single attack method AND provide images for it, this probably belongs in deletion, as I explained last time there was a "ground pounce" article. What is there to say? It's just a move/attack. I highly reccommend that you make an actions article that lists and describes all of the hero's actions instead of making a page for each one. TemporalApparition (talk) 23:52, February 27, 2015 (UTC) * hi in the future when you write on a talk page use the "add topic" bit instead of just editing it tia. also yeah that sounds like a good idea, why dont you go ahead and do that Architect-visionary (talk) 00:20, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Didn't realize, no need to point it out in a condescending way. Alright, will do, wasn't aware it's my duty to clean up your mess. TemporalApparition (talk) 00:28, February 28, 2015 (UTC) * Just saying you could make some content once in a while instead of playing the nagging janitor no one asked for Architect-visionary (talk) 01:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey calm down dude, there really is no need for the hostility, and I completely refuse any conflict with you. TemporalApparition (talk) 02:20, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Do you think we can remove the candidate for deletion tag now? I fixed up the page as much as I could... Crystal Lugia (talk) 23:39, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead, we'll treat it like the baki pages. Manere (talk) 00:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Okay! Crystal Lugia (talk) 00:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Actions Well, as you can see on this talk page, I've mentioned this idea several times but it seems like everyone is ignoring it. Honestly I think it would be a lot better if we condensed the Hero's actions into one page - I see no reason why they need seperate entries. It would be a lot easier to find if it were all in one place. And guys, please respond to my requests/ideas. Please. Even if it's just "no." If I don't get a response, I'm going to assume that no one saw it or that I'm being ignored and post it again. TemporalApparition (talk) 00:40, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I saw all of that but I thought if I could try to expand it it would be better, and now it is much bigger. I'd do the Wii section but I can't because I haven't played the game (I don't have it). Crystal Lugia (talk) 00:44, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I'm aware, and don't worry, the Wii game became somewhat my responsibility, so I guess I'll be focusing on that from now on. However, even with that information added, it's still not a lot. It's one move - there's really not much to say. TemporalApparition (talk) 00:46, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, at least it's better than nothing... Crystal Lugia (talk) 00:50, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Is there a larger page this could merge into? I wasn't aware of one existing. If one does then it would probably be best to keep this page and expand upon the "moves" page like we're doing with the Baki Page. At least, until we figure out how to redirect via section-based URLS. Manere (talk) 13:51, December 11, 2015 (UTC) We'll see how it goes, then, if the majority would like short pages to stay. However, I highly recommend we merge if no one can seriously expand these pages. It isn't our priority though - I'd prefer that we all worked on more important pages first. TemporalApparition (talk) 00:29, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. Manere (talk) 16:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC)